


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by comebackjessica



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Eddie Brock, Cigarettes, Consentacles, Desperate Eddie is Desperate, Eddie is a mush, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Milking, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Too Much 80s Music, Urethral Play, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Watersports, handjob, masturbation?, symbrocksquad, symbrocksquadevent02, tongue action, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackjessica/pseuds/comebackjessica
Summary: THE CHOCOLATE WAS MAKING US SAD. WE WERE VERY CONCERNED."What?" Eddie grunts, blinking, for the first time actually seeing the contents of the store window. It was… Valentine's Day galore. Pink ribbons, fluffy teddy bears and, of course, heart-shaped chocolate boxes in all possible sizes. Not the greatest sight for a lonely guy who just barely managed to leave his apartment in a leather jacket thrown over an old t-shirt and pajama bottoms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to the wonderful people at Symbrock and Tommy/Alfie servers. A very emotional fic for me, not only because I 100% am a sad lonely gal who on a daily basis leaves her apartment in a leather jacket thrown over an old t-shirt and pajama bottoms, but also: this is the first proper thing I've written since my writer's block started nearly 2 years ago. So here it goes: sweaty, smutty, hopefully uplifting thing that made me giggle at least 33 times while writing and editing. This could not have happened if it weren't for Dodom, Ashling and Claire|twistedrunes, who so graciously agreed to be my betas, and if it wasn't for all the wonderful, welcoming server users and their encouragements. Ok. That's it from me, let's crack on with the show!

**_EDDIE._ **

 

**_EDDIE._ **

 

**_EDDIE, WE ARE WORRIED._ **

 

**_EDDIE!_ **

 

A small, thin tendril wandered up Eddie's neck and violently smacked his ear. 

 

"Ow, V, what the fuck!" Distracted from his thoughts, Eddie nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

The symbiote growled with apparent disapproval and curled around Eddie's ribcage, while a panicked passer-by hurriedly crossed the street, looking over their shoulder.

 

**_THE CHOCOLATE WAS MAKING US SAD. WE WERE VERY CONCERNED._ **

 

"What?" Eddie grunts, blinking, for the first time actually seeing the contents of the store window. It was… Valentine's Day galore. Pink ribbons, fluffy teddy bears and, of course, heart-shaped chocolate boxes in all possible sizes. Not the greatest sight for a lonely guy who just barely managed to leave his apartment in a leather jacket thrown over an old t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

 

**_WE LIKE CHOCOLATE, EDDIE._ **

 

"No need to remind me. It's not the chocolates, V," he sighed.

 

Now Venom grumbled with new interest. They scanned Eddie's brain in search of any possible teddy bear-related trauma, while Eddie patted his pockets for cigarettes.

 

**_EDDIE._ **

 

"That's my name, yeah."

 

**_EDDIE. YOU ARE OUT OF POISON STICKS. THIS IS WHY WE WENT OUT._ **

 

Eddie snorted at Venom’s new description, trying not to look at the Valentine's display again. He continued down the street to Mrs. Chen's bodega, while Venom still scanned his brain. Eddie paid no attention, his symbiote's curiosity was insatiable, although the lack of apparent answer in his human's extensive database deeply worried Eddie's other.

 

**_EDDIE._ **

 

"Hiya, Mrs. Chen!"

 

**_EDDIE!_ **

 

"Eddie. You look…"

 

"Ravishing?" He grinned, outstretching his arms and almost knocking down the nearest shelf. 

 

Venom pushed him to the other side at the very last minute.

 

"Sure, sure…" Mrs. Chen went back to reading her magazine, while Venom poked one bulbous tendril out of Eddie's hoodie and looked at him, their white eyes squinted and full of suspicion.

 

"Hm?" Eddie stopped and raised one brow, pretending not to know what the symbiote wanted.

 

**_WE DO NOT LIKE BEING IGNORED._ **

 

"What? I'm not ignoring you, don't be like that." Eddie pretended to cough, while the black mass in front of him swirled, apparently attempting an eye-roll.

 

**_WE ARE NOT JUST ANOTHER HUMAN COMPANION, EDDIE._ **

 

"Or so you keep telling me, and yet this feels very much like a ‘we need to talk' thing," grumbled Eddie, pretending to rummage through the ice cream freezer. 

 

**_THIS MEANS YOU CANNOT LIE TO US. WE ARE YOU. AND YOU ARE US._ **

 

"Yeah, yeah. We've been here before, what is your point?" Eddie picked up a tub of strawberry, even though neither of them liked it. 

 

He was trying to shift Venom's attention, failing miserably. One tendril immediately snatched the box from Eddie's hand and put it back in the freezer, while another squeezed his wrist. Hard.

 

"V… you're squeezing too tight," Eddie growled through his teeth.

 

Venom emerged from his torso again, this time bigger, toothier, and definitely angrier.

 

"Trying to make a point here, bud?" Eddie shifted uncomfortably, not meeting Venom’s gaze. 

 

**_EDDIE. WE WANT TO KNOW._ **

 

"Know what?!” Eddie's voice grew sharper. The alien could immediately taste the familiar sour aftertaste. 

 

_Fear. Panic. Unease._

 

**_YOUR HUMAN SECRET IS MAKING US SAD, EDDIE. WE WANT TO HELP._ **

 

"What?" It took Eddie a minute to remember what his symbiote was referring to. "Are you still on about the chocolates?" 

 

**_LET US FIX YOU, EDDIE._ **

 

He shook his head and, stalling, reached with his other hand to pick up the box of the expensive Belgian chocolate ice cream the symbiote really liked. 

 

Venom squinted their milky eyes, visibly neither bought, nor amused. 

 

"Bougie bitch," Eddie murmured under his breath, trying to wiggle free out of the tendril still squeezing his wrist. "Agh! Let go of me!"

 

"Eddie, are you alright in there?" Mrs. Chen looked at him from behind the counter.

 

"Just peachy, Mrs. Chen! Yeah." Eddie attempted an awkward wave with the frozen box he was still holding. "Found my ice cream!"

 

"Uh-huh." Mrs. Chen, obviously not convinced but not concerned just yet, went back to her _Which Jane Austen character should you marry?_ magazine quiz.

 

"Let. Go!" Eddie hissed at his other, while they still kept him in place. 

 

**_WE WILL FIX THIS._ **

 

Eddie stretched out his bound arm, and so his symbiote's infinite mass of black goo stretched along with him. Eddie attempted this a couple of times in different directions until the fingers of his other hand painfully stuck to the frozen box and he felt the circulation in the wrist Venom was holding beginning to close up. 

 

"It wasn't the chocolate. Obviously." He finally gave up. "It's the holiday."

 

Venom, all too pleased with themselves, let go of his wrist and sank back into Eddie's body. Eddie could almost feel his other exploring his memory for the relevant human nonsense their host was referencing.

 

"Valentine's Day," said Eddie, finally, while Mrs. Chen took his ice cream from him, furrowing her thin brow. 

 

"Uh-huh. Any plans?" She asked, looking him up and down.

 

"Just… two packs of the grey ones, please." Eddie pointed to the cigarette stand behind her, visibly embarrassed. He handed her the money and exited the shop as fast as possible. 

 

**_VALENTINE’S?_ **

 

"Yeah. Valentine's." Outside the shop, Eddie lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply.

 

He looked at the greying sky, trying to make out the first stars, while his symbiote rolled the new word around their tongue.

 

**_EDDIE, DO YOU MEAN TO TELL US… YOU WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY?_ **

 

Eddie almost coughed his lungs up at the reference. The cigarette smoke went in instead of out. He was wheezing now and Venom, sensing danger, blocked his windpipe, forcing an immediate physical reflex. Eddie saw stars, all right, while clutching at his throat and coughing painfully. He dropped the cigarette and was now waving his hands, trying to find balance. Other people on the street looked at him pitifully, though apparently not feeling enough pity to try and help him.

 

**_EDDIE. YOU NEED TO STOP THIS. WE ARE SERIOUS._ **

 

The symbiote was obviously worried, trying to hold their host upright and examining his body for any more unpleasant surprises.

 

"Your… fault" was all that Eddie managed to say, before the symbiote healed his throat. Venom had made a pop-culture reference and Eddie was definitely not one bit ready. 

 

**_WE CAN DANCE, EDDIE._ **

 

"Definitely fucking not." Eddie lit another cigarette, despite his other's disapproving grumbles.

 

Eddie wiped the tears from his swollen eyes, trying to compose himself on his way back to the apartment.

 

**_WE ARE SOMEBODY WHO LOVES YOU, EDDIE. YOU'RE OUR HOME._ **

 

"Shut the fuck up. I can't believe I bought you ice cream!"

 

It was then that Venom decided to make good on his promise of affection and a swarm of black tendrils spread on Eddie's torso, underneath his t-shirt. Eddie felt a slight pressure and realized that Venom was, in fact, attempting a hug.

 

Venom did not let go until they reached the front door. Once inside, one strong gooey tentacle shot out of Eddie's arm reaching for the stereo and an old, beaten up iPod attached to it. How Venom managed to get involved in Eddie's Spotify account, Eddie had no idea, but the sneaky symbiote quickly made their choice in music and retracted back into their host, snuggling up against his collarbone. 

 

"Is that Tom Jones?" Eddie took his jacket off and sat on the couch, plunging a spoon right in the middle of the soft, chocolate ice cream mass.

 

His symbiote did not answer and they did not need to.

 

"V, that's stripper music.” Eddie felt a flush of irritation somewhere near his left lung and chuckled softly at the sensation. Venom poked his head out of him again, visibly exasperated. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Eddie couldn't contain his amusement any longer, while Venom chomped on the outstretched spoonful of ice cream.

 

**_WE CANNOT STRIP, EDDIE. THAT'S STUPID._ **

 

"I know." Eddie licked the spoon clean after them and dug back into the chocolate mass of pure happiness. 

 

Venom snuggled against his host's neck, sending a jolt of pleasant tingles down Eddie's spine.

 

**_BUT YOU CAN STRIP, EDDIE. WE SHALL FEAST OUR EYES._ **

 

"Feast our eyes" was Venom's current favorite expression of choice and Eddie was pretty sure it did not really mean what his symbiote wanted it to mean.

 

"Not gonna happen, bud." Tom Jones was then actually replaced by Whitney, and Eddie had a serious suspicion that Venom had been messing with his playlists.

 

**_WE COULD BE PERSUASIVE._ **

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

**_YES, EDDIE. ALL THE POISON STICKS YOU WANT AND A BIG BOTTLE OF BUG JUICE._ **

 

Despite Eddie's initial sheer wonder at Venom's rapidly expanding vocabulary, his thoughts were soon replaced by concern at his other wanting to spoil him with, essentially, poison on Valentine's Day. "Alright." He jumped off the couch, leaving the melting ice cream in the safety of one of his symbiote's soft tendrils. 

 

Eddie took a bottle of bourbon from the cupboard over the sink and poured himself a generous drink. Venom let out a displeased groan at what was coming, not particularly fond of feeling tipsy.

 

"Should I start?" Eddie took a large sip of his drink and took his t-shirt off in one swift motion.

 

Venom smacked his host's ear again, before retracting back to the couch to continue devouring their treat.

 

**_DON'T BE LAZY, EDDIE. WE KNOW WHAT STRIPPING IS AND THIS IS NOT IT._ **

 

"Cheeky." Eddie’s face felt red when he reached for the waistband of his pants. 

 

He tried to move his hips seductively but instead of feeling like Whitney, he felt more like _She Works Hard For The Money._

 

Venom enjoyed his ice cream and the view before they abandoned the former for the latter. Eddie was dancing with his eyes closed, unaware of Venom's closeness until his other wrapped their possessive tendrils all over him and closed the space between them. Venom was leading now and so Eddie, full of bourbon, nicotine and the very expensive chocolate ice cream, swirled naked around the apartment like an idiot. Despite his initial resentment towards this whole dancing thing, he had to admit this new Valentine's Day scenario felt very nice indeed.

 

Then, without bothering to warn his host, Venom retracted a few tentacles from their warm, comfortable residence of choice, and materialized in front of Eddie, humanoid enough to grab him by the arms and slide their long, rough tongue along his neck. 

 

 ** _ARE ALL HUMANS_** , Venom wondered, **_SO DISASTROUS AT MATING DANCES?_**

 

"Nope," Eddie mumbled, now a little flustered at the tongue-action. "You just got lucky, my friend."

 

 ** _FRIEND?_** Venom did not seem convinced. **_WE DON'T THINK YOU LIKE US AS A FRIEND, EDDIE._**

 

"Stop being a smart-ass."

 

Venom's clawed paws dug deeper into Eddie's shoulders, as they slid their tongue much, much lower than his neck. Eddie let out a soft gasp.

 

**_MMM… FOR A PITIFUL DANCER, YOU DO MAKE US WANT TO EXPLORE THE POSSIBILITIES._ **

 

Eddie closed his eyes, as Venom's tongue wrapped itself around his cock and gave it a long, painfully slow lick. 

 

 ** _DELICIOUS_** , Venom decided, as Eddie grabbed him by the slimy, yet surprisingly solid, hips and pulled them together closer. Part of Venom's newly designed human-like body sank back into Eddie's skin, and yet Eddie wanted them even closer.

 

"Am I now?” Eddie licked his lips.

 

**_YES. BUT WE NEEDED TO MAKE SURE._ **

 

Eddie looked his alien up and down and swallowed hard. Was this, his desperate attraction to Venom, essentially narcissism or masturbation? 

 

**_SILLY HUMAN… WE ARE YOU. AND YOU ARE US._ **

 

"So you like to remind me." Eddie rested his forehead against Venom's, while the symbiote reached back down. 

 

One soft tentacle wrapped itself around Eddie's cock and squeezed it firmly. Eddie moaned uncontrollably and closed his eyes, while Venom stroked him in a mercilessly slow pace. 

 

"V, this is inhumane," gritted Eddie through clenched teeth. 

 

 ** _YES,_** Venom sounded confused. **_WE ARE NOT HUMAN._**

 

"SPEED UP, GODDAMMIT!" 

 

Symbiote gave him a toothy grin and let him go altogether. Before Eddie could react to this obvious injustice, his arms and legs were bound by the infinite black goo.

 

"You are so dead," Eddie hissed, his cheeks red and forehead sweaty. 

 

Venom licked Eddie's face and then went on to explore his ass cheeks. 

 

**_WE LIKE YOU LIKE THIS._ **

 

"Pissed off?!”

 

**_DESPERATE._ **

 

Tip of Venom's tongue slid into Eddie and his eyes rolled back in his head.

 

"Oh, God…"

 

Long, gritty tongue went further inside, in slow and explorative motion. This time, when it slid alongside Eddie's prostate, they both saw stars. Eddie practically howled, while his neglected cock dripped precum directly into the part of the symbiote that was holding him hostage. 

 

Since their human was making such encouraging sounds, Venom licked again, this time harder and even slower. Eddie was embarrassed to admit, but too turned on to deny it, that was what pushed him over the edge. If Venom weren't holding him, Eddie's legs would have given out. They both shivered, as their shared orgasm consumed them in its intensity. Eddie came and Venom roared in his head at the wondrous sensation. 

 

Eddie came back to, after what felt like a century. Venom, cautiously, let his arms go and spread themselves all over Eddie's exposed body. Eddie winced when the slime reached his oversensitive cock and Venom decided to store this particularly curious sensation at the back of their memory for later.

 

"What now?" Even more than cigarettes, Eddie was now craving reassurances. 

 

Venom squeezed his chest tighter. Their human. _Their_ Eddie. Soft, squishy and surprisingly pliable.

 

**_NOW WE DANCE. PROPERLY, THIS TIME._ **

 

Eddie was swiped away by strong, black paws precisely as he was reaching towards the kitchen counter for his cigarettes. 

 

**_NO MORE POISON STICKS, EDDIE._ **

 

"But you said!"

 

**_WE KNOW WHAT WE SAID. WE'RE TAKING IT BACK._ **

 

Venom pulled Eddie tighter to them, swaying with him in a slow dance to no music. Eddie rested his cheek on Venom's should-be torso, grumbling under his breath.

 

"I feel like a certified lunatic."

 

**_DON'T INSULT US. YOU'LL GET THEM WHEN WE'RE READY TO LET YOU GO._ **

 

"Which is?"

 

**_NEVER, EDDIE._ **


	2. Driven To Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SEE TAGS FOR ANY POSSIBLE TRIGGERS. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos, bookmarks and wonderful and encouraging reviews! Special thanks go to SleepyXPenguin for your help with the text! Here's a smutty and dirty sequel nobody asked for! Happy V Day, lovelies

 

 

At this point, being conscious seemed like a seriously impossible task.

 

_**EDDIE.** _

 

But then, of course, there was his symbiote who, by all ridiculous notions of the galaxy, did not need any sleep.

 

“Mmm…” was all Eddie managed to reply.

 

_**EDDIE, WHY MUST WE LAY ON THE FLOOR LIKE SOME LOWLIFE SAVAGES?** _

 

“Because you broke the bed, sweetheart.” Eddie rested his forearm across his eyes, unable to endure the stubborn ray of sunshine that’s decided to peak through the curtains of their bedroom window.

 

 _ **MMM…**_ Venom considered his words but then decided against the ridiculous accusations. _**BUT YOU MADE US, EDDIE.**_

__

“Did not.” Eddie huffed weakly.

 

**_DID, TOO._ **

 

“Give me one solid example of me forcing you to do anything.”

 

**_MMM… FINE. WE BROKE THE BED BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING AN UNREASONABLY LOUD LITTLE BITCH._ **

 

Eddie felt Venom’s hot breath on his cheek but couldn’t even muster up enough energy to open his own two eyes. Let alone even one.

 

“Was not.”

 

**_WE SHARE A BRAIN, EDDIE._ **

 

“Not my fault there’s not a lot to share, then. Ow!” A small, thin tendril smacked Eddie’s very exposed inner thigh.

 

**_WE DO NOT APPRECIATE THE SENTIMENT, EDDIE._ **

 

“Oh, go fuck off.” Eddie sat up and rubbed his sore eyes. He ran his hand through his ruffled hair, making it even messier. He took a look around his bedroom and immediately regretted this decision.

 

The bed was broken, all right. Pieces of wood stuck out from underneath it and sheet shreds clung to the remains of the mattress. Gentle breeze coming from an open window blew around the feathers from what seemed to be a chewed-up pillow.

 

“Our sex life is a hazard, darling.” Eddie couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

One particularly possessive tentacle wrapped itself around Eddie’s waist. Venom nuzzled against Eddie’s neck, purring like a pleased tiger. Eddie gave them an absent-minded pat and tried to get up from the floor.

 

**_WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?_ **

 

Before Eddie even thought of leaving the cuddling scene, a bunch of other tentacles wrapped themselves tightly around his wrists and ankles.

 

“V,” Eddie gulped. “I was going to the bathroom.”

 

**_NO._ **

 

“Very much yes,” Eddie growled, feeling his full bladder suddenly getting fuller due to sheer inability to move in any direction.

 

_**WE WANT YOU HERE WITH US.** _

 

A curious little tendril pressed Eddie’s abdomen, forcing him to let out a whimper. “We’re literally always together, V, what the fuck?” Eddie growled, turning his head to face his symbiote. Venom gave him a toothy, menacing grin.

 

**_WE THINK WE’LL KEEP YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE._ **

 

“Let. Go!”

 

**_BUT YOU DO NOT WANT US TO._ **

 

“V, I’m not kidding, I will piss on you and everything you own!” Venom seemed particularly confused by said threat, and after a while so was Eddie. “I meant what I said,” he maintained stubbornly, trying to wiggle from his predicament.

 

**_WE THINK NOT._ **

 

Venom licked Eddie’s unshaven cheek and disappeared back into their host. For reasons entirely unreasonable to him, Eddie still couldn’t move. But then… he started feeling. Before he could even think of escaping Venom, he felt something wiggling around his asshole. A soft slick tentacle slithered into him with ease. The pressure on his bladder doubled and a desperate moan escaped Eddie’s lips.

 

“V, please…”

 

**_“PLEASE” WHAT?_ **

 

“I really need to pee…” hissed Eddie, trying not to move, in fear of relieving himself then and there.

 

_**WE DO NOT MIND. WE'VE SEEN ALL YOUR FANTASIES AND WE LOVE YOU, EDDIE.** _

 

A particularly wanderlust tentacle wrapped itself around Eddie’s half-hard cock and started stroking, while whatever the hell was inside him expanded further. He was never a size queen, but the stretching part felt surprisingly good. Then, the tentacle pleasuring his cock found its way dangerously close to the tip.

 

“V, no…”

 

**_OH, YES._ **

 

A very thin tendril slid half-way into his urethra and Eddie wailed desperately.

 

“Oh, God… Oh! Please, please…”

 

**_WHAT ARE YOU ASKING?_ **

 

“Please…” _Touch me!_ Eddie closed his eyes, unable to elaborate. Instead, he just focused on the new feeling, and Venom analyzed very carefully what his host was thinking.

 

The tentacle in his ass was hungrily pressing his tortured bladder from the inside, while the other one in his cock slid further into his urethra. Eddie whimpered, feeling humiliated and incredibly turned on at the same time. “More,” he moaned desperately, finding a strange satisfaction in being unable to stop any of what was being done to him.

 

Venom worked him relentlessly until Eddie felt a warm, steady trail of piss pouring on his stomach. The pressure on his prostate and continuous movement of the tentacle that sounded him left him whimpering and utterly spent. Essentially, Eddie pissed himself while also feeling on the brink of orgasm. After Venom made him piss, though, all of their maneuvers suddenly stopped.

 

“Ohgodohgodohgod I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”

 

**_WE DOUBT THAT._ **

 

Eddie tried to wiggle out of his predicament, still stuffed in both holes and covered in his own warm urine. Apparently, humiliating their host wasn’t enough and Venom had to torture him, too.

 

Eddie whimpered pathetically, as the sounding tentacle left his now exhausted cock. The one remaining in his ass suddenly shrunk in size. Unable to achieve any sort of friction, Eddie clenched his hole desperately.

 

“Fuckfuckfuck!”

 

**_SO YOU KEEP TELLING US._ **

 

Convinced that Eddie isn’t going to last very long, Venom decided to go back to assaulting their favorite bundle of nerves in a way that was making his host practically cry tears of pleasure.

 

“V, don’t… milk me!”

 

The symbiote disregarded his request, obviously too busy rummaging through Eddie’s head and finding out that milking was exactly what Eddie wanted from them. His human was so interesting in all the surprising ways. Venom was especially enamored with Eddie’s body and mind giving them permission to do whatever the hell they wanted to. Especially since what he wanted and what they wanted was one and the same.

 

Venom pressed Eddie’s prostate almost painfully this time. His rock-hard cock kept producing obscene amounts of precum.

 

“I can’t…!”

 

**_WE KNOW._ **

 

Eddie groaned and felt his body betraying him. He came but he also didn’t. Thick spurts of cum painted his entire torso, mixing with all the previous mess he had made. He felt exhausted, sore, unsatisfied, still painfully horny and close to tears.

 

“I… I hate you.”

 

**_WE LOVE YOU._ **

 

“No, I mean it! Let me cum or we’re done!”

 

Eddie squirmed, while Venom retracted into his host and snuggled against his intestines. Eddie felt something that clearly resembled a certain someone _fucking licking his kidneys._ His insides tingled and he practically howled, unable to move, covered in bodily fluids and utterly crippled.

 

“Please. Please, please just let me cum...”

 

**_MMM… FINE. WE ARE CONVINCED._ **

 

Eddie knew that in a way he asked his symbiote to do all of this to him. They were in his head, after all, though finding himself now — dirty, wet and whimpering on the floor — he was so angry at himself for even considering such fantasies. To Eddie’s absolute dismay, Venom picked that exact moment to resurface from Eddie’s torso and lap up with their coarse, enormous tongue all the mess their human has managed to make.

 

 ** _STILL DELICIOUS_** , Venom decided, looking at Eddie with their huge milky eyes.

 

“Uh-huh.” Eddie closed his eyes for a minute, orgasm-denied, desperate and still painfully hard.

 

Then, he felt his limb relax, unexpectedly freed from Venom’s influence. He moved his legs cautiously, before attempting to sit again. That proved to be a very bad idea after all the stretching he endured, so he laid back down on the floor.

 

 ** _LIKE A VIRGIN, EDDIE_** , Venom chuckled, **_YOU’RE DESPERATE AND OURS._**

 

“Shut… shut the fuck up!” Eddie covered his face with his hands. “I’m not!”

 

 ** _OH, WE KNOW. WE MADE SURE._** They licked Eddie’s abdomen clean in a few more laps. **_JUST DESPERATE, THEN._**

 

Eddie groaned in frustration, his only thought being fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme. Venom knew exactly what he needed — perhaps better than Eddie knew himself at this point. They scooped him up and rested their forehead on his. As incredibly intimate as that was, Eddie couldn’t stop moving his hips, wordlessly begging for release. Venom chuckled softly and licked Eddie’s lips before kissing him passionately. A couple of strong tugs was all his painfully hard cock needed in order to shoot out incredible amounts of cum. Eddie moaned loudly, clinging to his symbiote and riding out his orgasm. Venom held him tightly, while their shared synapses radiated love and devotion.

 

**_EDDIE?_ **

 

“Shh…”

 

**_DON’T OPEN THE DOOR._ **

 

Immediately forgetting all about their shared intimate moment, Eddie’s whole body tensed and went into alarm mode. A loud bang on the door followed shortly after Venom’s warning.

 

“This is not a whorehouse!” An old grumpy voice exclaimed from the other side. “This is a respectable building!”

 

Another two loud bangs shook Eddie’s, admittedly, pretty shitty front door.

 

“You hear me?! Answer the door, you filth!”

 

Eddie looked at the symbiote, not one bit ashamed and very amused. Venom looked positively smug.

 

**_WE SHOULDN’T EAT HER._ **

 

Eddie blinked a couple of times.

 

“You okay there, sweetheart?” He asked.

 

**_WE SHOULD PUT ON ANOTHER VERY SPECIAL SHOW AND THEN EAT HER._ **

****

Eddie snorted and hid his head in Venom’s torso.

 

“I can hear you in there!” The angry neighbor was relentless. “I’m calling the police!”

 

**_SO? EDDIE._ **

****

Venom licked Eddie’s neck and nibbled on his collarbone encouragingly. Eddie smirked and stroked his symbiote’s muscular shoulders.

 

“I mean... Who are we to deny our audience?”


End file.
